prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Proof of life ~Dreaming Heart~
is a song sung by Isobe Karin and can be found in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Atarashī kutsu wo haite soto ni deru to Atarashī michi wo arukitaku naru Furidashi ni modoru yō ni mieru keredo Ashiato wa kesshite zero ni naranai Kesenai kibō no hitotsu hitotsu ga kirakira shite iru watashi wo tsukuru Yumemiru kokoro wa itsu umareta no? Inochi no oku kara takanaru kodō Yume e no tobira wa hitotsu janai yo Tsugi kara tsugi e to mirai ga hiraku Proof of life Ganbatte mo kekka ga denai toki mo arushi Kuyashikute naichau hi mo aru keredo Kurushikute nigetaku naru sono toki koso Gyakuten no chansu kakurete iru yo Chīsana ippo mo fumidasanakerya ikitai sekai e tadoritsukenai Yumemiru kokoro wa kizutsuki yasui Ikite iru ijō zenryoku de ikou Yume e no tobira wa nakunaranai yo Nando mo nando mo charenji shiyou Proof of life Inochi no tabi wa kiseki no renzoku umareta dake de ai no akashi Yumemiru kokoro wa naze umareru no? Ikite iru riyū shiritai keredo Yume e no tobira e tsudzuku michi ni wa Hana ga saite iru kotae no yō ni Proof of life |-|Kanji= 新しいクツを履いて 外に出ると 新しい道を 歩きたくなる 振り出しに戻るように 見えるけれど 足跡は決して ゼロにならない 消せない希望の1つ1つが キラキラしている わたしを創る 夢みるこころは いつ生まれたの? いのちの奥から 高鳴る鼓動 夢へのトビラは 1つじゃないよ 次から次へと 未来が開く Proof of life 頑張っても結果が出ない 時もあるし くやしくて泣いちゃう 日もあるけれど 苦しくて逃げたくなる その時こそ 逆転のチャンス 隠れているよ 小さな1歩も 踏み出さなけりゃ 行きたい世界へ たどり着けない 夢みるこころは 傷つきやすい 生きている以上 全力で行こう 夢へのトビラは なくならないよ 何度も何度も チャレンジしよう Proof of life いのちの旅は 奇跡の連続 生まれただけで 愛の証 夢みるこころは なぜ生まれるの? 生きている理由 知りたいけれど 夢へのトビラへ 続く道には 花が咲いている 答えのように Proof of life |-| English= Putting on my new shoes, I step outside And start to walk onto a new path I watch as the many footprints that I see Vanish to zero then disappear as if they were never there Hidden within everyone lies a sparkle of hope that will never disappear Why was I reborn with a dreaming heart? I will bring back the throbbing beat of life Alone I step through the door of dreams And discover the shining future - Proof of life There will be times when hard work won’t give you the results you want Though there will be days when I cry out in pain Though there will be times when escaping will become painful I will use this hidden chance to change it Despite my struggles, I will take that one small step out into the living world My heart will dream, in spite of all of the scars As with all of my power, I will go ahead and live And never lose sight of the door of dreams I will stand up to these challenges again and again - Proof of life I was reborn to continue onto this miraculous journey, this is the proof of love Is this the reason why I was reborn with a dreaming heart? I want to know what I should live for Through the door of dreams, I will continue onto this path The blooming flowers will give me the answers - Proof of life Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs